HONTOUSO
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Réécriture de Changer pour Lui. Aizen décide d'une retraite alors que Shinigamis et Espadas s'affrontent. Prises en otage du point de vue de leurs proches, Momo et Orihime vont devoir cohabiter au sein de Las Noches tandis que le roi du Hueco Mundo renfle ses troupes et retravaille ses mystérieux projets. Jusqu'où cela va-t-il les mener...?
1. Chapter 1: Retreat

**Après... 8 ans, j'ai décidé de revenir sur une vieille fic'... Fiouuuu, ça passe si vite. Peut-être certains d'entre vous ont déjà lu l'originale, il s'agit de '**_Changer pour Lui_**', mise en ligne en 2011. Je vous poste ce premier chapitre aujourd'hui parce que... bah c'mon anniv' et pis j'avais envie de vous faire un cadeau (c'te logique). **

**J'ai pas mal de trucs à vous dire donc navrée pour le pavé précédent le texte x) Mais d'avance, je remercie les gens qui ont lu/suivit/reviewé Changer pour Lui (et je remercie les gens qui liront/suivront/reviewront cette fic!)**

**Quelques rappels et précisions (attention, pavés en approche!) :**

-Comme dans la version précédente, tous les événements ne se passent pas comme dans le manga/l'animé, certains combats sont différents ainsi que le moment où ils se produisent.

-J'estime (et pas seulement dans cette fiction) que des personnages tels que Toshiro Hitsugaya ou encore Hinamori Momo ont un âge plus avancé que laissent penser leurs apparences physiques étant donné qu'on sait que les âmes vivent trèèèèèès longtemps (comme Yamamoto et ses x siècles). Il ne faut pas oublier leurs grades et les responsabilités qu'ils impliquent, ce sont donc des personnages que je juge matures et ce dans les deux sens du terme. Il ne s'agit donc nullement de pédophilie selon moi dans le pairing Aizen-Hinamori comme j'ai pu le lire quelques fois en commentaire de certaines fics. Nahméoh u.u

-**Confession :** Pour certains personnages, encore maintenant, j'ai énormément de mal à savoir lequel est leur nom/prénom. J'avais fait la faute dans '**_Changer pour Lui_'** avec Orihime (je croyais qu'Inoue était son prénom, si, si, rappelez-vous xD) et encore maintenant j'ai des doutes pour certains (coucou Momo), si je fais une erreur, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler pour que je puisse corriger!

-Comparé à '**_Changer pour lui_**' (dont l'écriture date quand même de 2010), j'ai décidé de supprimer les termes japonais. Même si j'aime bien les lire pour imaginer plus facilement en animé, ça casse la crédibilité du texte… Adieu les _yamete onii-chan_ et autres _onegai_… Je vous garde tout de même dans mon cœur *'tite larme*

-Je vais également retravailler les échanges entre personnages. Beaucoup ont tendance à s'appeler par les noms (Ichigo qui appelle Orihime 'Inoue' dans l'animé, « Hinamori-kun » pour Aizen, etc) et… bah c'est pas évident de retranscrire ça en français. Chez nous, c'est pas tip-top d'appeler quelqu'un juste par son nom donc… bah ça me plait pas trop dans certains cas (sauf entre Uryuu et Ichigo par exemple vu leur rivalité, ça n'a rien de dérangeant d'y voir du 'Ishida' / 'Kurosaki') alors j'espère que ça fera pas trop bizarre à lire pour certains (re-coucou Momo, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce prénom XD)

Avec ça, étant donné que je n'ai malheureusement pas vu le manga depuis un moment, je risque d'improviser pour certaines appellations 'VF' entre personnages. Par exemple, je ne sais plus comment l'espada s'adresse à Aizen. En VO c'est simple avec Aizen-sama et/ou Aizen-Taicho et pas de tu/vous mais la langue française n'est pas si évidente *joie* Je risque de sortir des ''seigneur'', ''capitaine'' et ''maitre'' par-ci par-là pour certains, mais c'est purement feelings… pareil pour le vouvoiement/tutoiement… J'espère ne pas trop me gourer. (au pire, si vous avez des infos sur le sujet, je suis preneuse).

Des fois je regrette d'écrire en français, j'me dis que l'anglais serait plus simple. Fiuuuuuu. U.u' Je sais, je chipote mais bon, ça me perturbe xD

-Autre différence avec 'Changer pour lui' : ça n'est pas qu'une version corrigée et plus longue mais aussi une réécriture complète. Au début, j'avoue, je voulais juste reprendre le doc' d'origine et écrire par-dessus en ajoutant/modifiant deux-trois trucs par-ci, par-là mais… j'ai craqué. **Certains faits / pensées et autres seront bien différents de l'original**, principalement au sujet d'Aizen que j'ai trouvé OOC à la relecture… le dénouement du chapitre 1 change d'ailleurs un tantinet… J'espère juste que ça plaira tout de même :s

-'tite nouveauté inutile : Les titres des chapitres seront anglais pour la plupart. P'tet même en japonais tien. Me suis découverte une passion pour l'anglais ces dernières années… xD Je trouve que leurs mots sont parfois plus forts / pratiques pour certaines situations et résumer un chapitre (bon sauf pour les insultes, on est d'accord, rien ne vaut nos bonnes vieilles insultes françaises :p) Certains titres d'ailleurs viennent d'OST de Bleach ;)

**HS : HONTOUSO **est le titre d'un Opening de **_Tales of Symphonia_** (que j'adore). Je trouvais qu'il s'accordait bien avec le récit, d'où le changement. (puis faut avouer que '**_Changer pour Lui_**' c'est bof, surtout qu'à la base ça n'était qu'un titre provisoire… ahem... oui, vous le savez maintenant :'D)

RATED T juste au cas ou. Ca reste Bleach: des combats donc du sang, des Arrancars donc des jurons, des Pairings donc peut-être quelques 'tites scènes sans partir non plus dans de la fesse. (même si ça me déplairait pas :D)

**En tout cas, je remercie celles et ceux qui ont suivi '_Changer pour lui_', c'est en relisant vos reviews que j'ai cédé et commencé la réécriture. Vous assurez ! *cœur* Je vous invite fortement à me faire part de vos appréciations afin que je vois un peu si cette nouvelle version vous convient !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**HONTOUSO**

**Chapitre 1 : Retreat**

La disparition du redoutable Ayon fit se froncer quelque peu les sourcils du traitre.

Du haut de leur geôle de flammes, Sosuke Aizen ainsi que ses acolytes Kaname Tousen et Ichimaru Gin assistaient à ce spectacle navrant.

Mila Rose, Sung-Sun et Apacci, brûlées par l'attaque de Ryujin Jakka, tombèrent lourdement à terre, signant la fin de leur combat. Vu le coup porté, certains doutaient même les voir se relever. Hallibel, décidée à venger ses suivantes, s'avança, prête à en découdre. Elle fut rapidement imitée par Barragan qui envoyait ses propres serviteurs.

Silencieux, l'actuel maître du Hueco Mundo scrutait les affrontements.

Pour le moment, les Shinigamis semblaient l'emporter. Néanmoins, ces quelques pertes ne signifiaient pas grand-chose. Lieutenants et fractions s'étaient tout juste affronter. Aucun d'eux ne saurait égaler la puissance d'un véritable combat entre capitaines et Espada.

Il était un peu déçu de constater que des Arrancars ne savaient égaler de simples lieutenants. Laisser le vieux Yamamoto obtenir quelques victoires même infimes l'irritait. Il aurait aimé voir son visage se plissé de frustration devant la défaite, mais cet instant ne semblait pas pouvoir arriver de suite.

_Quel gâchis… _

Les prunelles chocolat du Traitre se mirent à suivre avec attention les nouveaux combats orchestrés par les Arrancars aux ordres de Barragan.

A ses côtés, ses deux fidèles alliés l'imitaient, tout aussi calmes et patients qu'il l'était.

Gin semblait suivre plusieurs fronts, sourire de serpent aux lèvres, mais Aizen ne put s'empêcher de noter que ses orbes azurs se portaient un peu plus régulièrement en direction du lieutenant de la dixième division. En effet, Matsumoto Rangiku se battait présentement avec l'un des hommes de Barragan et, au fond, cela n'était pas très surprenant qu'il s'intéresse à cet affrontement. Gin et elle étaient amis d'enfance, c'était sans doute normal. Avait-il seulement encore de la sympathie pour elle ? Ou même quelques sentiments inavoués… ? Surement. Et même si ce dernier s'évertuait à jouer les détachés, souriant d'un air railleur, on ne pouvait tromper Aizen. Cependant, le brun ne dit mot. Gin avait toujours été un enfant intrigant, après tout. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de manière étrange.

Kaname, quant à lui, demeurait fidèle à lui-même, l'expression stricte habituelle mais parfaitement neutre quant aux dénouements. Il ne sourcillait à aucun instant, qu'importe s'il s'agissait d'une victoire pour leur côté ou d'une défaite. L'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division attendait sagement, mais Aizen ne doutait pas qu'il suffirait d'un seul de ses ordres pour que celui-ci se lance à son tour dans les combats. Un seul mot, un seul ordre et Kaname Tousen passerait à l'action, prêt à éliminer quiconque se mettrait sur leur chemin. L'avoir à ses côtés était un atout indéniable. Sa vision de la justice faisait de lui une arme dangereuse et efficace. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être fait un tel allié.

L'attention d'Aizen fut distraitement attirée de nouveau sur un combat qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, celui mené par Rangiku. Visiblement épuisée et dépassée par son adversaire, celle-ci venait d'être sauvée de justesse par une boule de feu de Tobiume.

Le regard brun se plissa doucement tandis qu'Hinamori venait prêter main forte à sa collègue.

_Ah… Momo… _

La dernière fois qu'il la vit remontait au jour de sa trahison. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'elle se trouve sur le champ de bataille, après tout, la jeune femme était lieutenant… Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait survécu à son coup. Elle qui l'admirait tant… le contrecoup de son rétablissement après qu'il les ait trahit avait sans doute dû être difficile… elle semblait si fragile, même maintenant, alors que son sabre se tournait vers ses sbires. Malgré la force dans ses coups, et ce regard qui se voulait concentré, il la devinait troublée. Sans doute torturée par quelques pensées dont il était la cible. Comme elle devait être déçue…

-« Capitaine ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

La voix susurrée du serpent le tira de ses pensées.

Dans un léger soupir, il sourit à nouveau pour rassurer son compère et se détourna finalement de l'image de son ancienne partenaire.

-« Non. Tout va bien, Gin. »

Le fait que Momo ait survécu ne contrariait nullement ses plans de toute manière. Sa mort n'avait été orchestré que pour lui rendre service alors, au fond, cela ne dérangeait en rien qu'elle soit guérie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait cas l'ignorer. De toute évidence, la plus grande menace ici présente n'était clairement pas la pauvre jeune femme.

La guerre perdurait et le souverain de l'autre monde sentait petit à petit sa patience s'estomper.

En contrebas, la fausse ville de Karakura continuait de subir les assauts. Nul doute que les victimes civiles auraient été nombreuses si les Shinigamis n'avaient pas pris autant de précaution. Aizen saluait cet élan d'intelligence de leur part. Cette illusion était presque parfaite.

Presque.

-« Eh bien, eh bien… », soupira théâtralement Gin, navré de ce qu'ils voyaient. « On dirait que les fractions du vieux ne s'en tirent pas mieux. Quelle déception… »

Opinant en silence, Aizen posa lentement la main sur la garde de Kyoka Suigetsu. Effectivement, peu à peu, malgré les difficultés évidentes rencontrées par les Shinigamis, ceux-ci se relevaient tandis que leurs troupes s'affaiblissaient. Même son Espada s'essoufflait. Hallibel ne parvenait à prendre le dessus malgré sa résurrection et l'énergie spirituelle de Stark s'était nettement appauvrie à mesure que ses loups disparaissaient.

S'il n'intervenait pas maintenant, c'était la totalité de ses hommes qu'il perdrait et ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Les Shinigamis et le vieux Yamamoto n'étaient que prémices. Ils n'étaient rien de plus que les chiens de garde du Seireitei.

Derrière eux restaient encore la mystérieuse mais redoutable Division zéro protégeant le roi des Esprits. Des soldats aguerris. L'élite de la Soul Society. Et Aizen n'était pas assez présomptueux pour attaquer ces combattants redoutables sans alliés suffisamment préparés.

Peut-être était-il temps de plonger tout ce beau monde dans une petite illusion de sa création… L'idée soufflée par Kyoka Suigetsu lui plaisait bien. Son Zanpakuto s'impatientait doucement et il avait envie de lui donner cette satisfaction de jouer avec leurs adversaires.

-« Vous comptez intervenir ? », s'amusa Gin qui, à son tour, posa une main sur son arme. « Enfin un peu d'action… ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Tousen ?

-S'il le faut… », celui-ci décroisa les bras, visage tourné vers les affrontements sans les voir. « Je suis prêt à donner ma vie dans ces combats. »

Devant leurs expressions décidées, un sourire étira les lèvres du Traitre. Il appréciait leur dévouement.

-« Kaname, Gin. Navré, mais je vais devoir vous demander de ne pas interférer.

-Hein ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, capitaine ? », questionna le plus jeune du trio, la moue boudeuse.

Il se détourna.

-« En vérité, je ne suis pas certain que l'Espada puisse remporter ce combat aujourd'hui. », admit le brun. « Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de nos soldats, je ne veux pas laisser le vieil homme jubiler de ces petites victoires. »

Ses deux alliés ne purent que le regarder prendre les choses en main, tout de même aux aguets.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il dégaina Kyoka Suigetsu, un second geste tout aussi rapide du poignet mit fin instantanément aux flammes qui les avait encerclés. L'attention se tourna aussitôt vers eux tant cette action impressionnait. Genryusai Yamamoto avait beau posséder le Zanpakuto le plus puissant qui soit, Aizen n'était pas à plaindre pour autant et le fait qu'il fasse disparaitre ce feu suffisait à couper le souffle. Ça n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Le regard perçant du brun se posa tour à tour sur ses troupes. Plus aucune fraction ne se battait, elles étaient toutes au tapis ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs adversaires. Plus loin, Hallibel ne tenait plus debout et, à ses côtés, Stark veillait à les protéger tous deux. Son Reiatsu avait encore diminué. Barragan s'était lancé dans le combat mais tous s'étaient stoppés à l'instant même où il avait dissipé le mur de flammes. Le Roi du Hueco Mundo attirait les regards et il était bien décidé à leur faire ravaler leur salive.

Ses prunelles vinrent rencontrer celles du commandant. Ce dernier le toisait sans sourciller, peu impressionné par ses prouesses. Il gagnait et il le savait. Aizen sentit son irritation grimper d'un cran.

_Quel vieil arrogant… _

Mais alors qu'il levait son sabre, décidé à faire du commandant la première victime de ses illusions, un Reiatsu familier fila à toute vitesse dans sa direction, suspendant ainsi son geste.

Le temps d'un soupir désabusé, la lame de Tobiume venait se fracasser contre son Kyoka Suigetsu et le regard ennuyé d'Aizen se confronta à celui furibonds d'Hinamori Momo.

-« Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici.

-Je vais vous tuer… ! », vociféra-t-elle, brandissant à nouveau son arme dans sa direction.

Il para sans effort, l'expression devenue neutre.

Pour avoir fréquenté la jeune femme durant bien des années, il devait reconnaitre ne jamais l'avoir vu dans un tel état. Colère, tristesse et déception marquaient ses traits pourtant fins, rendant ses yeux brillants de ce surplus d'émotions.

La douce et innocente Momo… Qu'il la préférait souriante et buvant naïvement chacune de ses paroles… Cet état de rage ne lui convenait absolument pas. Ses lèvres tremblaient, mais également les coups pourtant forts qu'elle essayait de lui porter.

Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être figé et personne n'avait l'air décidé à intervenir dans ces 'retrouvailles'. Quelques-uns de ses sbires s'étaient vaillamment relevés pour reprendre le combat et, désormais, plus personne ou presque ne semblait faire attention à eux.

Aizen bloqua le nouvel assaut d'un mouvement de poignet des plus simples.

-« Voyons… que t'arrive-t-il, douce Momo… ? », susurra-t-il d'une douceur pas totalement feinte. « Tu ne devrais pas tourner ton Zanpakuto vers moi… tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? », son regard se plissa légèrement. « Ta place n'est pas ici. »

Et pas uniquement parce qu'il avait tenté de la tuer.

Au vu de son état psychologique après telle désillusion, la place de la jeune femme n'était clairement pas sur le champ de bataille. Comment le vieux commandant avait-il put tolérer sa présence ici alors qu'à côté de cela, les non-gradés pourtant nombreux et un tant soit peu formés ne participaient pas à la guerre…?

-« Je vous déteste… ! », cria la jeune femme, cherchant à se dégager. Peu à peu, les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux bruns. « Je vous déteste, je vous déteste, capitaine… ! »

Il ne cilla pas, laissant la Shinigami se débattre vainement, battant des pieds et des mains, essayant d'échapper à sa poigne mais aussi, et surtout, à son regard qui ne la quittait pas.

Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle n'était, et ne serait jamais de taille face à lui ? Qu'il lui suffirait d'un simple geste, d'un seul mouvement, pour mettre fin à sa vie ? Sans doute. Un seul mouvement du poignet et la vie de son ancien lieutenant volerait définitivement en éclat… Mais Hinamori Momo était déjà brisée de par ses agissements de toute façon. Brisée par sa trahison. Visiblement, elle pensait ne plus rien avoir à perdre et c'était ce désespoir et cette profonde déception qui l'animaient.

-« Comment avez-vous pu… ? »

Le ton s'était fait implorant et, cette fois, les larmes coulaient franchement sur les joues rosies d'émotions.

Ils avaient été proches. Bien sûr, ce rapprochement au fil des années avait fait partie de ses planifications… mais il n'avait pas été prévu qu'il recroise un jour sa route. Momo l'aimait tant… il avait même plusieurs fois songé que s'il lui avait fait part de ses manigances, celle-ci aurait été capable de le suivre, persuadée que son capitaine n'était que bonté et sagesse… Il avait failli céder une fois. Par curiosité. Curiosité de voir comment elle l'aurait pris, comment elle aurait réagi une fois au courant de ses projets… Mais il devait tenir à elle plus qu'il ne voulait l'accepter puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas eu envie de jouer avec elle. Pas plus qu'il n'était prévu. C'était d'ailleurs pour s'épargner telle vision qu'il avait cherché à la tuer.

Sauf qu'il n'y était pas parvenu.

Et Momo ne méritait pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle.

Sa main relâcha le poignet de sa captive… et celle-ci frappa à nouveau avec Tobiume. La lame rencontra la paume de sa main et se stoppa net. D'une simple pression, il brisa le sabre comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une brindille, privant son adversaire de tout espoir de gagner.

Complètement démunie et impuissante face à lui, Hinamori le toisa de ses orbes humides, attendant certainement le coup fatal.

Son expression s'adoucit devant celle tristement résolue.

Au fond, peut-être aurait-il dû céder et faire en sorte qu'elle se joigne à lui… Mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

Il tendit une main peut-être un peu trop joueuse pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

-« Tu ne méritais pas cela… »

Le geste tendre la pétrifia et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Comme il était aisé de la troubler…

Un Céro manqué choisit cet instant pour tracé son chemin droit dans leur direction.

L'instant sembla se dérouler au ralentit pour Hinamori.

Celle-ci sentit nettement la masse d'énergie arriver derrière elle, si vite qu'elle ne put trouver le temps de se mouvoir…

Mais, contre toute attente, la main tendue de son ancien supérieur glissa alors de sa joue pour l'attirer à lui alors que sa seconde main se levait simplement pour faire barrage. Le tout se passa très vite et l'explosion de la masse de Reiatsu ne la blessa presque pas. Seule la morsure chaude de la détonation la frappa réellement, mais ça n'était rien à côté du choc ressentit devant la réaction de son supposé ennemi.

Aizen venait de la protéger, et, profondément troublée, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser.

Pressée contre le torse de son ancien supérieur, Momo resta interdite l'espace d'un instant. Dans sa tête, tant de questions tournaient en boucle. L'attaque était arrivée dans son dos, elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de réagir… Elle aurait pu prendre le coup tout simplement et en mourir sans même qu'Aizen ne soit touché…

Que s'était-il passé, pourquoi un tel geste ? Pourquoi l'avoir protéger alors qu'il a essayé de la tuer ? Etait-ce seulement réel ou bien une nouvelle illusion ?

Incompréhension, confusion, espoir et peur se mêlaient à son regard brun. Elle se sentait si perdue. Tellement troublée.

-« Capitaine… Pourquoi… ? »

_**Oui, pourquoi ? **_

Lui-même n'avait pas l'exacte réponse à cette question, mais se contenta de l'ignorer, faisant grommeler Kyoka Suigetsu qui n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Il se contenta de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de son ancien lieutenant, lui offrant un nouveau sourire doux, calculateur.

-« Tu m'as manqué, chère Momo... »

Lentement, ses planifications se redessinaient. Les plans originaux étaient clairement compromis étant donné la situation non-avantageuse de son Espada, mais d'autres vinrent très vite les remplacer. Il avait bien des tours dans sa manche et, en définitive, ce petit interlude avec Hinamori allait se montrer utile pour la suite.

Finalement, il n'était pas encore trop tard. Momo pouvait bien le rejoindre au Hueco Mundo…

Devant cet air tendre qu'elle avait appris à connaitre par le passé, les yeux de la Shinigami s'embuèrent. Cette fois, plus aucune trace de haine, de doute ou même de déception à son encontre. Elle l'étreignit doucement, tremblante et trop moralement épuisée par les évènements pour trouver la force de résister à son charisme.

-« Vous m'avez manqué aussi, capitaine… »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux… en réalité conspirateur.

-« Rentre donc avec moi. », poursuivit-il, timbre de velours. « Quittons ce champ de bataille. »

Comme si elle pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Elle acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête.

Aussitôt, le Roi du Hueco Mundo mit fin à l'illusion qu'avait créée Kyoka Suigetsu, permettant à ses adversaires de s'apercevoir enfin de sa présence et celle de son lieutenant près de lui.

Les exclamations de surprise furent balayées lorsqu'il annonça tout simplement :

-« Retraite. »

Et cela sembla résonner sur le champ de bataille. Tous les regards de ses acolytes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

Oui, l'heure de la retraite avait sonnée pour eux. Autant autoriser au vieil homme l'illusion de la victoire d'une petite bataille. De toute façon, à la fin, c'était lui qui gagnerait la guerre. Et, même si se replier ne lui plaisait pas, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de déplaire à ses ennemis en emportant un maigre tribut.

Gin et Kaname vinrent immédiatement à ses côtés et s'ils ne commentèrent pas cette étonnante scène, il devinait néanmoins leurs questions silencieuses. Heureusement, ils eurent le bon sens de ne rien demander pour le moment.

Voyant que leur souverain était on ne peut plus sérieux, les quelques survivants s'éloignèrent aussitôt de leurs opposants et tous rejoignirent ses côtés.

Pas très à l'aise, il sentit la faible poigne de Momo se resserrer sur son haut mais il lui suffit de poser une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se rassure.

Les sourcils de Yamamoto se froncèrent légèrement alors que leurs regards se confrontaient une dernière fois. Ils n'en resteraient pas là, mais le vieux savait reconnaitre quand il fallait s'arrêter. Il ne chercha pas à les empêcher de battre en retraite et Aizen s'irrita de sa conduite. Le commandant était décidément beaucoup trop sûr de lui, c'en devenait réellement agaçant. La menace silencieuse dans son regard le conforta néanmoins dans son choix d'emporter avec eux la douce Momo. Cela faisait un bon élément de moins dans le camp adverse. Et ça, le vieux ne semblait pas apprécier, même s'il préféra s'occuper d'abord du bien être des quelques Shinigamis blessés.

Alors qu'un Garganta s'ouvrait derrière lui, un seul capitaine tenta de s'interposer.

-« Aizen ! Relâche Momo…! », vociféra Hitsugaya Toshiro. Et malgré ses blessures et son épuisement, il tenta de voler vers eux, Bankai activé et lame levée.

Momo se tourna un regard vers lui, puis vers son cher capitaine, incertaine. Mais il ne retenait la jeune femme d'aucune manière et c'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'il la vit se détourner à regret de Toshiro pour franchir le Garganta à la suite de Tousen.

-« AIZEN… ! »

Il gratifia le jeune capitaine d'un sourire méprisant et franchit le passage à son tour.

Le coup d'estoc glacé frappa le vide et Toshiro hurla de colère alors que toute trace des traitres disparaissait une fois encore.

* * *

**To be Continued**

Et je vais vous casser les pieds une dernière fois: je sais bien que le fandom se meure, Bleach étant fini depuis un booooon moment, je me doute que l'enthousiasme est peu présent, néanmoins j'ai pas trop envie de poster dans le vent.

**Si des gens s'intéressent à ce texte, n'hésitez surtout pas à le faire savoir, que ça soit en follow, fav' ou encore review. **

Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, réécrire un chapitre est très long étant donné les transformations que j'essaie de faire tout en restant fidèle à mes projets de base, et j'ai pas trop envie de passer des heures à réécrire le tout pour qu'au final j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de lecteurs. **J'ai besoin de vos retours, d'avoir vos impressions, qu'elles soient nouvelles ou bien en comparaison avec le texte d'origine. 'fin je dis ça, mais si ça se trouve, personne ne lira la fic donc...XD**

**Voila, j'ai fini de vous embêter ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Compromised War

**Yop, comme promit, voici le Chapitre 2 !**

**Je ne suis absolument pas fixée sur le rythme de publication. Certains chapitres sont plutôt rapides à réécrire et d'autres plus laborieux selon les modifications nécessaires, donc j'ignore complètement si je serai régulière ou non. **

**Ici, quelques changements encore par rapport au chapitre originel, mais je garde pour l'instant le même rythme de récit donc navrée si les événements vous semblent lents/frustrants à arriver :p**

**Autre chose: **j'ai un **deviantart** et j'y ai publié l'apparence de Kyoka Suigetsu dans cette FanFic', si jamais ça vous intéresse. Je ferai peut-être d'autres illustrations à l'occasion. Si ça vous intéresse, voici l'adresse (enlevez les espaces) : ** www. deviantart cosmosstk **

(ou recherchez juste **CosmosSTK** sur google o/)

**Mer****ci à celles et ceux qui ont review / Follow / Fav', j'espère que le récit continuera de vous intriguer! :3 (et désolée s'il reste des fautes, on a beau lire, reli et re-relire, y en a toujours qui passent à la trappe u.u')**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions / Critiques / Comparaisons vis-à-vis du texte original. Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Compromised War**

Les infinies dunes de sable blanc du Hueco Mundo accueillirent les Roi et ses acolytes sous un ciel noir d'encre.

Découvrant ces lieux pour la première fois, la Shinigami se laissa promener un regard curieux sur les lieux bien qu'un peu incertaine.

Par prudence, elle conservait une distance entre elle, l'espada et les capitaines Ichimaru et Tousen. A vrai dire, elle ignorait complètement ce qu'elle faisait là. Lorsque le capitaine Aizen parlait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire ses paroles, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait passée tant d'années en sa compagnie, tant d'années à voir sa sagesse, sa bonté, ses gestes attentionnés envers elle et autrui… Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire non et rester auprès de Toshiro et les autres… ? Néanmoins, alors que le Traitre de la Soul Society arrivait à son tour, fermant la marche, le Garganta disparaissant derrière ses pas, elle comprit qu'il était trop tard pour penser faire marche arrière.

Le regard en coin d'Ichimaru ne lui échappait pas, de même que ceux plus sévères des arrancars et, l'espace d'un instant, elle prit peur. Peur en réalisant où elle se trouvait, peur d'avoir trahit son camp et ses amis, peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un piège… que tout cela ne soit qu'une nouvelle manipulation qui allait durement se refermer sur elle… et, cette fois, personne ne saurait la retrouver…

Une main chaude et réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, coupant-court à ses pensées et son regard se leva timidement pour rencontrer celui serein de son capitaine.

Encore maintenant et malgré ses actes passés, il parvenait à l'apaiser d'un seul regard…

Momo baissa les yeux et, après une douce pression encourageante sur son épaule, le brun s'éloigna légèrement en direction de ses hommes, mettant fin, au passage, aux regards insistants de ces derniers.

Quelques-uns se laissèrent soupirer sans qu'Aizen ne cherche à savoir pourquoi et il se contenta d'abord de jeter un regard en biais à ses acolytes le temps d'inspecter leur état.

Les trois Espadas vivaient toujours bien que blessés et affaiblis. Avec eux, le seul arrancar étant revenu était Wonderweiss, les autres avaient certainement été tués au cours de leurs combats. Barragan avait perdu un œil, Hallibel était épuisée, soutenue par un Stark tout autant affaibli et préoccupé par la disparition de sa moitié. Aucune fraction ne semblait avoir survécu et il comprit que, tôt ou tard, il leur faudrait remplacer ce vide par de nouveaux guerriers.

Et, visiblement, les troupes laissées à Las Noches semblaient plus ou moins dans le même état.

L'immense palais blanc siégeait à seulement quelques kilomètres de là. Pourtant, ils pouvaient s'apercevoir d'ici que leurs alliés rencontraient quelques soucis… et pas uniquement parce que des parties du palais avaient été détruites.

-« Qui a bien pu… ? »

Kaname ne termina pas, s'interrompant tandis qu'une explosion soudaine de Reiatsu se faisait ressentir. L'énergie bien connue fit se froncer les sourcils du maître des lieux.

_Ichigo Kurosaki. _

Et ce dernier faisait preuve d'une puissance insoupçonnée jusqu'à présent.

D'autres présences indésirables étaient notables, dont plusieurs Shinigamis, mais celle-ci demeurait la plus remarquable, surtout depuis une telle distance. Les trois anciens capitaines pouvaient néanmoins facilement reconnaitre les énergies spirituelles des capitaines de la quatrième, sixième, onzième et douzième division… et quelques autres moins fortes.

Si leur présence ici était on ne peut plus intrigante, Aizen n'avait nul doute que le scientifique perché du Seireitei était derrière tout cela. Ce dernier était parfois un peu trop agaçant à son goût… et trop instable également. Son savoir n'était pas à remettre en question, mais cet homme était bien trop imprévisible pour qu'il envisage un jour de s'en faire un allié.

Concernant ses troupes arrancars, plusieurs semblaient avoir péri. Les Reiatsus de Zommary et Aaroniero n'étaient plus et bien d'autres Espadas s'affaiblissaient peu à peu. Yammy était le seul toujours au mieux de sa forme, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné son rang.

-« Eh bien on dirait que les rats ont fait plus de dégâts que prévu... », nota Gin après un sifflement impressionné. « Que fait-on, capitaine ? »

Il s'avança d'un pas impérial.

-« Nous les renvoyons dans leur trou, bien entendu. » et sans même toiser son espada, il commanda : « Cela ne prendra qu'une minute. Barragan, Stark, Hallibel, regagnez vos quartiers. »

Le vieil arrancar fut le seul à froncer les sourcils mais ne commenta pas l'ordre. Aussitôt, les trois interpellés disparurent dans un sonido, ne laissant plus que les anciens Shinigamis et le petit arrancar silencieux.

Les prunelles brunes du Roi se posèrent sur le plus jeune des trois capitaines.

-« Gin, nous allons avoir besoin des pouvoirs d'Orihime Inoue. Retrouve la et ramène la, ainsi qu'Ulquiorra. Je veux voir ce qu'il s'est passé durant notre absence. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, regard intrigué.

-« Oh, cela signifie-t-il que le départ de la demoiselle est retardé ? »

Il lui adressa un coup d'œil sérieux en retour.

-« Je me dois de reconnaitre mes torts et retirer mes paroles. Ses capacités vont nous être précieuses dans les jours à venir. Désormais, il ne faudra pas que notre invité quitte Las Noches.

-Comme c'est malheureux… »

Mais le sourire froid qui étirait ses lèvres démentait ses paroles. Visiblement, celui-ci devait avoir quelques idées derrière la tête, mais il ne trouva pas utile de le questionner, ni même de s'en soucier.

Pour l'heure, Las Noches allait mal, ses troupes laissées sur place semblaient avoir rencontré beaucoup de difficultés et les intrus sévissaient toujours dans les parages. Pas question d'agir à la légère le temps que ce chaos régnait. Aizen était le maitre de ces lieux et il comptait bien montrer à ces importuns qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

-« A vos ordres, capitaine. »

Gin disparu dans un shunpo et Momo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce long sourire cruel. Ichimaru l'avait toujours intimidé et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de compassion pour la pauvre humaine.

Sosuke s'adressa ensuite à Tousen :

-« Je te laisse le soin de te charger de renvoyer les indésirables d'où ils viennent. Emmène Wonderweiss, il n'est pas impossible que ce fou de Zaraki n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Je vais m'occuper des autres. Après cela, que personne ne quitte Las Noches le temps que je n'en ai pas donné l'autorisation. Que l'Espada reste dans ses quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je te laisse passer le message. »

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

-« Comptez sur moi. »

A son tour, l'ancien capitaine de la Neuvième Division quitta les lieux, suivit par le jeune Arrancar aux airs enfantins.

Restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, Momo regardait le maitre des lieux avec admiration malgré elle. Elle n'était pas encore trop sûre de sa propre situation, et demeurait un peu effrayée à l'idée de se trouver dans ce monde, mais la façon dont il se faisait respecter et obéir de ses hommes avec tant d'aisance avait de quoi rendre quiconque admiratif. Même en dehors de la Soul Society, dans le monde même des redoutables Hollows, son capitaine savait briller de charisme et allait jusqu'à diriger sans pression des troupes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. C'était à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant.

Ses doigts se crispèrent doucement sur sa manche alors que Sosuke se tournait vers elle.

-« Tu sembles épuisée, Momo. », fit-il doucement remarquer. « Peut-être aurais-tu besoin de repos... »

Ce ton, ce regard soucieux… Il lui fit doucement relever la tête du bout des doigts afin d'inspecter brièvement ses quelques ecchymoses.

Elle se sentit rougir devant son air désormais soucieux.

Les traits du traître s'étaient adoucit et il lui semblait si sincère à cet instant… L'était-il réellement…?

Par crainte d'être déçue, elle préféra ne pas songer à la réponse.

Momo secoua la tête.

-« Je… Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine… », elle relâcha son bras, tâchant d'ignorer la pointe douloureuse qui l'assaillit. « Tout va bien…

-Tu ressors pourtant de durs combats, et tes blessures n'ont pas encore été traitées. », rappela Aizen. « Il serait préférable que tu ailles d'abord te restaurer, toi aussi. »

A vrai dire, même si elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas apprécier la suggestion. Certes, la fatigue se ressentait dans tous les membres de son corps et ses quelques blessures l'épuisaient, mais il y avait tant de questions qu'elle se posait, tant de choses dont elle voulait lui parler également…

Après sa… trahison, cela lui semblait insurmontable de repousser ne serait-ce que de quelques heures la discussion qu'elle espérait depuis bientôt plusieurs mois. Depuis ce terrible jour…

Le capitaine dû comprendre sa déception puisqu'il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et reprit avec un sourire bienveillant :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire tous les deux. Nous discuterons longuement dès que tu seras en meilleure forme. Tu as ma parole. »

Et, comme toujours, elle se sentit fondre et hocha la tête en guise d'accord.

Non, décidément, même malgré ses actes, elle demeurait incapable d'aller à son encontre. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et puis, Aizen l'avait sauvé tout à l'heure sur le champ de bataille. Rien ne l'y obligeait pourtant… mais il l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne... Qu'importe son but ou ses motivations, il ne pouvait pas avoir mauvais fond, elle en était persuadée.

Son capitaine fit un pas en direction du palais.

-« Viens avec moi. », l'invita-t-il.

Acquiesçant en silence, elle lui emboita sagement le pas.

Peut-être avait-elle effectivement juste besoin de repos pour l'instant…

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient toujours plus quant à sa conduite, si bien qu'elle décida de juste suivre son capitaine sans plus songer aux conséquences pour le moment.

Après tout, elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire bientôt, pas vrai ? Il voulait qu'ils discutent dès que possible, alors elle n'avait cas attendre cette discussion. Ses pas l'avaient conduits ici-même, au Hueco Mundo, à la suite d'Aizen, autant aller jusqu'au bout, même si elle ignorait totalement jusqu'où ce chemin allait la mener.

.

Assise sur le grand lit siégeant au centre de la salle, Momo s'interrogeait encore sur les derniers événements.

Après avoir parcouru d'un Shunpo le chemin qui les séparait de Las Noches, le capitaine Aizen l'avait mené à cette suite plutôt luxueuse où il lui avait recommandé de rester se reposer. L'espace était grand, muni de deux chambres, d'une salle d'eau, d'un balcon et d'un salon et ça restait totalement autre chose par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait connu au Seireitei. Rien que dans la chambre où elle se trouvait, elle avait droit à un lit immense et non pas à un petit futon. Elle avait cru halluciner en voyant la chose.

Le capitaine avait ajouté à cela que cet endroit serait les nouveaux quartiers qu'elle partagerait avec leur 'chère invitée' et, bien qu'elle n'en ait rien démontré, l'idée l'avait d'abord mise mal à l'aise.

Déjà, penser se reposer tandis que d'autres s'affairaient à régler des problèmes ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes.

Ensuite, elle admettait avoir un peu redouté la fameuse 'compagnie' mais étant actuellement seule présente dans ces lieux, elle laissa de côté l'idée de rencontrer son colocataire pour l'heure… de toute façon, elle n'avait pas la tête à cela dans l'immédiat.

Ajouter à cela qu'une part d'elle avait craint que cet endroit ne lui serve en fait de prison. L'espace d'un court instant, elle avait cru que tout allait se briser d'un coup, comme une illusion, que le rêve allait virer subitement au cauchemar et qu'elle se retrouverait perdue dans une geôle sinistre et oubliée sous le regard moqueur de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant… Et Momo s'en voulait énormément d'avoir pensé à un tel scénario.

Au lieu de cela, au lieu de la briser comme cette petite voix lui avait fait croire, Aizen lui avait adressé un sourire chaleureux et était parti en lui assurant de cette douceur naturelle qu'ils discuteraient dès son rétablissement... et ses entrailles la vrillaient de remords tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur les couettes chaudes, paupières serrées pour essayer de retenir ses larmes.

Le capitaine était décidément toujours aussi prévenant à son encontre, comment avait-elle put imaginer qu'il lui fasse sciemment du mal, qu'il puisse la tromper d'une illusion… ?

Il était le seul à s'inquiéter de son bien-être, de ses blessures… Au Gotei, personne ne s'était intéressé à ce qu'elle ressentait ou même pensait de cette histoire, non. Tout le monde s'était contenté de plaindre la pauvre Momo sans chercher à comprendre, sans chercher à entendre son avis, ses hypothèses sur la trahison de son capitaine bien-aimé...

Sosuke Aizen n'était pas mauvais, et le fait qu'il la protège sur le champ de bataille finissait de la convaincre.

Le commandant Yamamoto s'était-il soucié de son état d'esprit au moment de l'envoyer sur le terrain ? Pas un seul moment. Le capitaine, lui, lui avait tout de suite conseillé le repos et la guérison avant qu'ils ne discutent. Il était sage et prévenant, bien plus que personne ne l'était avec elle… Et elle avait osé lever son arme vers lui… ?

Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle enfouit son visage dans l'édredon.

Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir douté de son capitaine…


	3. Chapter 3 : Will of the Heart

Hey, petite correction de chapitre, je me suis aperçue qu'il manquait quelques trucs par-ci par-là donc je ressors le chapitre 3 (c'est aussi –et surtout- parce que j'étais à fond en train de l'écrire, persuadée que je ne l'avais pas encore posté… c'te courge, allez-y, lésinez pas sur les tomates).

Je continue de bosser tranquillement sur la suite. De mémoire, me semble que le chapitre suivant est écrit mais comme je suis sur ma lancée, je retouche à tout à partir d'ici donc je crois qu'il n'y coupera pas. Comme j'ai pas internet chez moi depuis quelques temps, j'en profite pour bosser mes fics \o/

Bonne (re)lecture du coup xD

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Will of the Heart**

Orihime retenait son souffle.

A plusieurs mètres de là, dans le ciel nocturne du Hueco Mundo, le Shinigami remplaçant continuait son combat sans merci avec Ulquiorra, mais la tournure que prenaient les évènements n'était pas aussi bonne qu'elle l'aurait dû.

Ichigo était mort. Elle en était certaine. Le coup qu'il avait reçu l'avait littéralement transpercé... Elle se souvenait encore de la scène traumatisante. Le regard d'ambre devenu vide, le teint devenu si pâle… et le sang…

Pourtant, il s'était relevé. Il s'était relevé et, à cet instant, tout avait basculé.

_Ichigo… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… ?_

Ses prunelles grises encore embuées de peur et de chagrin suivaient la scène bien malgré elle.

La violence dont faisait preuve son ami était terrifiante. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état et cela l'effrayait.

Ichigo ne laissait aucun répit à son adversaire, aucune contre-attaque possible ni même une seule occasion de se protéger. Il frappait continuellement, indéfiniment et ça n'était plus dans le but de protéger. A cet instant, tout ce que cet être voulait était assouvir sa soif de sang, tuer quiconque se mettait sur sa route. Uryu en avait fait les frais en essayant de le raisonner et Orihime s'était figée de terreur devant son geste. L'attaque aurait pu le tuer, jamais Ichigo n'avait agi ainsi auparavant… Elle craignait qu'il reste à tout jamais dans cet état… Et l'idée était encore plus insoutenable en sachant qu'il se trouvait ainsi par sa faute.

-« Ichigo, arrête ! »

Mais une voix lui soufflait qu'il n'était plus son camarade de classe désormais et, même si elle ne voulait le croire, elle ignorait quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

La créature masquée se stoppa et tourna son regard sombre dans sa direction. Sans réellement le voir à cause de la distance, elle devinait la haine à travers le masque cornu et, tandis qu'il faisait plusieurs pas dans sa direction, la jeune femme se figea, paralysée par la peur.

-« Ichigo, arrête-toi, je t'en prie… », l'implora-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

_**C'est inutile, ce n'est plus lui. Fuis !**_, lui cria la voix intérieure, alerte.

Mais son corps se mit à trembler. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir alors qu'elle pouvait ressentir l'étau spirituel qui l'entourait peu à peu, compressant son être.

-« S'il te plait… »

Ichigo s'arrêta tout juste face à elle.

Son cœur se brisa en voyant ce masque si inexpressif la toiser sans pitié.

Comment un garçon aussi gentil et courageux pouvait abriter un tel monstre… ?

Il leva son arme et, incapable de réagir, elle resta tétanisée par le geste qui allait mettre fin à sa vie. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors que le coup partait… Mais un sabre vint brusquement interrompre la trajectoire mortelle.

Une silhouette fine s'interposa et elle contempla avec surprise et incompréhension la quatrième Espada qui lui tournait le dos.

-« Ulquiorra… »

Les yeux d'Ichigo semblèrent s'étrécir derrière son masque.

-« C'est moi ton adversaire. »

Une sorte de grondement insatisfait lui répondit d'abord, puis le combat entre les deux hollows reprit de plus belle sans plus d'attention pour elle.

Encore troublée par la scène, Orihime se laissa tomber à terre le temps que son corps se remette de la terreur qui l'avait parcouru. Elle leva les yeux pour suivre à nouveau le déroulement des affrontements, joignant ses mains tremblantes.

Un peu perdue, elle ne savait plus qui suivre ou encourager. Dans son état, Ichigo n'avait plus rien d'humain et s'en prenait à tous… comment faire pour lui venir en aide ? A côté de cela… Ulquiorra aurait pu juste la laissr mourir et reprendre ensuite le combat… il l'avait sciemment protégé…

N'y avait-il pas quelque chose qu'elle puisse faire pour stopper tous ces combats, pour que plus personne ne souffre… ?

_Ulquiorra… Fait attention…_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de souhaiter, serrant ses doigts si forts qu'elle s'en faisait mal. _Ichigo… redeviens toi-même, s'il te plait… Je te promets de ne plus te causer de souci… Je t'en prie… !_

Un lourd fracas résonna lorsqu'un Céro lancé avec une rare violence fit s'effondrer une bonne partie du toit. L'action souleva un immense nuage de poussière tandis que l'Espada recevait le coup de plein fouet. Le cri de douleur la figea et avec le voile de cendre qui lui gâchait la vue, Orihime redouta le pire pour l'Arrancar qui avait veillé sur elle.

Elle retrouva la force de se lever et, sans plus songer aux conséquences, couru vers la scène.

-« Ichigo, arrête ! »

Le nuage commença à se dissiper, laissant peu à peu apparaitre la scène tortueuse des deux combattants. Une fois encore, elle se pétrifia. Ulquiorra avait durement encaissé l'attaque. Son bras ainsi que sa jambe gauche avaient été complètement éclipsés par la détonation et elle se demandait avec horreur comment il pouvait encore tenir debout avec de telles blessures. Certes, elle n'ignorait pas sa capacité régénératrice, mais la violence du coup n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. L'invocation de ses fées lui brûlait les lèvres… Elle suspendit son geste en remarquant le corps d'Ichigo. Il gisait à quelques mètres de là et elle s'aperçu que le masque d'os s'émiettait, disparaissant finalement aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Etait-ce enfin terminé… ?

Cette fois, aucune petite voix ne lui indiqua le contraire et elle retint son souffle alors que la poitrine d'Ichigo se soulevait soudainement.

Ichigo était… en vie… ?

Elle voulut courir à ses côtés pour s'en assurer, mais un nouveau Reiatsu fit son arrivée et elle se figea.

-« Eh bien, ça n'est pas très beau à voir tout ça… », siffla une voix qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue.

Contre toute attente, Ichimaru Gin débarqua tranquillement sur le toit, les mains rangées dans les poches de son haori. Le long et sempiternel sourire barrait son visage alors qu'il prenait le temps de scruter la scène. Etant donné qu'il affichait sans cesse cette expression, impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, ça ne serait certainement pas quelque chose de bon.

-« Oh, Orihime, que t'est-il arrivé…? », se désola-t-il, la moue faussement soucieuse. « Tu es dans un tel état… sans compter ta jolie tenue… Je me demande si t'amener au capitaine ne peut pas attendre que tu sois plus présentable… »

Elle tiqua, ses doigts se serrant machinalement sur le tissu de sa robe à la simple mention du maitre des lieux.

Il poursuivit, l'expression mielleuse :

-« Je suis navré de briser vos retrouvailles, mais il réclame ta présence et je crains que ton départ ne doive attendre… hm… disons encore un certain moment. »

Interdite, son souffle se bloqua.

Alors c'était ça…? Aizen avait encore besoin de ses services… ? Il allait encore la priver de liberté… ? La priver de son monde… ?

Ses mains tremblaient en serrant les tissus. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer… ?

Voyant la détresse dans le regard de son amie, Ichigo, haletant, essayait de forcer ses membres pour se relever, foudroyant Ichimaru du regard.

-« Espèce de… Tu ne toucheras pas à Orihime… T'entends… ?! »

L'ignorant royalement, celui-ci se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui l'observait d'un air pincé.

-« Mais je ne te connaissais pas cette apparence, Ulquiorra… », Babilla-t-il. « Petit cachotier, va. Je serais bien curieux de voir l'étendue de tes capacités sous cette forme, mais le capitaine a demandé à te voir également... Tu dois te douter qu'il veut savoir tout ce qui a pu se passer durant son absence, hm ? »

Son attention se reporta sur le Shinigami remplaçant incapable de bouger.

-« Je vais m'occuper des importuns, ne t'en fais pas… »

Le rouquin gronda mais une nouvelle perturbation mit fin à la conversation.

Sous les regards surpris, une aile d'Ulquiorra commença à se désagréger et même le nouveau venu perdit son sourire au profit d'une expression plus neutre. La chute soudaine de l'énergie du numéro quatre lui sauta seulement aux yeux.

_Ulquiorra… ?_

Si ce dernier ne cilla pas alors que sa vie l'abandonnait doucement, il tourna son regard indéchiffrable vers Ichigo.

-« On dirait bien que j'ai atteint mes limites… », fit-il sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

Le rouquin se mit à pester, n'appréciant pas que les choses finissent ainsi.

Orihime, quant à elle s'était figée.

_Non… _

-« Ulquiorra…

-Juste alors que je commençais à vous trouver intéressants… »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent ensuite et Orihime sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Même dans la mort, Ulquiorra demeurait si détaché... C'était si… triste…

-« Est-ce que je t'effraie, femme ? »

En voyant sa main si pâle se tendre dans sa direction la jeune femme ne ressentait qu'une envie : la saisir. La saisir pour lui montrer que, non, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, la saisir pour lui montrer qu'en dépit des mauvaises choses, elle ne le détestait pas qu'elle tenait à lui…

Lorsqu'elle tendit la main à son tour… la sienne se désagrégea avant même que leurs doigts ne puissent se frôler. Ses prunelles grises s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

_Non… _

Peu à peu, Ulquiorra disparaissait juste sous leurs yeux. Si Gin et Ichigo n'eurent aucune réaction devant une telle scène, Orihime, elle, se précipita machinalement vers l'espada, comblant rapidement la distance qui les séparait alors que le bouclier des cieux venait se former pour englober le mourant. Mourant qui dardait sur elle deux émeraudes bien étonnées pour le coup mais elle ne le remarqua même pas, bien trop occupé à faire tenir le dôme orangé. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit un seul instant. Juste… Ulquiorra ne pouvait juste pas mourir. Il ne _devait _pas mourir.

Et tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à le sauver à son tour, le sourire de serpent revint sur les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine resté spectateur. Quelle scène intéressante…

-« Orihime… »

S'il était lui aussi étonné de ce spectacle, en même temps, Ichigo ne lui en voulait pas de soigner l'arrancar -d'ailleurs, en fait, ce comportement ressemblait bien à son amie. De toute façon, il aurait trouvé parfaitement injuste que leur affrontement se termine ainsi, sur une victoire aussi… bestiale et déloyale à son sens. Si Ulquiorra était juste mort après ça, il s'en serait voulu étant donné que ça n'était pas dans sa manière de faire. Son Hollow avait été des plus cruels et horribles… et c'était à l'arrancar qu'il devait la vie de son amie. S'il ne l'avait pas interrompu, qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait à Orihime ? A Uryu ? Aux autres… ?

Poussant sur ses bras, Ichigo s'efforça de se redresser et ne remarqua qu'alors qu'Ichimaru s'était avancé vers lui.

-« Tu vas gentiment retourner chez toi. La demoiselle a encore des choses à faire ici et ta présence ne ferait que la distraire inutilement, gamin. »

D'un simple coup de pied dénué de force, Ichimaru le renvoya à terre, le faisant grimacer de douleurs, mais aussi grogner de colère. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien malgré la blessure mortelle disparue, et l'enfoiré en rajoutait une couche… ! Son regard rencontra celui plissé de l'ancien capitaine et il essaya de dégager son pied posé sur son torse.

-« Dégage, je dois… la protéger… ! »

Soupir désabusé de l'autre.

-« Tu ne protégeras personne dans ton état. Tu n'es même pas capable de te contrôler toi-même… Tu mets ta propre vie mais aussi celle de tes chers amis en danger et tu espères protéger qui que ce soit ? Ne me fais pas rire, Ichigo Kurosaki. », et son sourire horripilant s'étira à nouveau. « Sois un bon garçon et n'inquiète plus la demoiselle inutilement. Rentre avec ton copain Quincy et, surtout, passe le bonjour au vieux Yamamoto. »

Un Garganta apparu. Toujours inconscient, Uryu fut le premier à être envoyé dans celui-ci par l'albinos. Puis vint le tour d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se débattait de son mieux mais après son combat avec Ulquiorra ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et il se trouvait même incapable de faire lâcher la simple prise sur le col de sa tenue.

-« Lâche-moi… ! Orihime ! »

Il grognait et se débattait vainement mais lorsqu'il capta le regard de son amie, il se figea.

Le temps sembla se suspendre.

Orihime, bien que continuant de régénérer l'espada mourante, l'observait doucement. Ses prunelles grises n'étaient plus paniquées, ni terrorisées. Juste… calmes, compréhensives. Et le Shinigami remplaçant se crispa, sachant déjà les mots qu'elle allait prononcer avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

-« Ca va aller, Ichigo. », soufflait sa voix douce. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Le léger sourire encourageant qu'elle lui adressa eut sur lui l'effet d'un mauvais coup… et tirèrent un rictus intéressé au serpent.

-« Prends soin de nos amis, s'il te plait. »

Gin choisit cet instant pour réexpédier Ichigo hors du Hueco Mundo, se frottant vivement les mains une fois le travail accompli et le passage refermé. L'expression satisfaite, il se demandait ce qu'allait bien penser Aizen de cette petite scène mélodramatique.

Détournant doucement le regard, mâchoire crispée, Orihime terminait de guérir l'Espada sous le regard silencieux de celle-ci. Les membres d'Ulquiorra étaient tous à nouveau là et celui-ci avait repris son apparence initiale tandis qu'il récupérait également l'énergie dépensée grâce à son intervention.

Le bouclier orangé éclata finalement lorsqu'elle fut trop exténuée et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, le corps tremblant de fatigue. Ulquiorra avait tant de blessures et d'énergie que le soigner avait puisé dans toutes ses forces. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était aussi difficile de régénérer entièrement un Arrancar. Et elle n'était même pas certaine de lui avoir rendu toute sa puissance...

Avec ça, nombres d'interrogations planaient et bourdonnaient au point de lui en donner mal au crâne. Son cœur, lui, se serrait désormais de remords.

Qu'allait penser Ichigo de son absence de réaction ? Lui pardonnerait-il ? Etait-ce seulement normal qu'elle ait réagit pour sauver Ulquiorra avant même de penser à soigner son ami ? N'était-elle pas simplement passée du côté d'Aizen à force de vivre dans ce palais maudit… ? Etait-elle seulement encore… humaine… ?

Elle pouvait sentir le regard vert d'Ulquiorra peser sur elle. Et lui, que devait-il penser de tout cela ? Lui qui la trouvait faible et fragile… Son geste

-« Ne fais pas cette tête, 'Hime. », susurra l'ex-capitaine qui s'en revenait vers eux. « Tu as pris la meilleure décision. »

L'espace d'un instant, elle resta à fixer le sol.

Ichigo et ses amis avaient fait de gros efforts pour venir jusqu'ici et elle avait fait rater son propre sauvetage tout en créant de nombreux soucis à ses camarades. Tous surmontaient les obstacles… ça ne serait pas juste qu'elle continue de se lamenter sur son sort alors que tout le monde faisait de son mieux, pas vrai…?

Que ses actions ne soient pas vaines. Elle avait guéri une Espada au lieu de son ami, alors autant assumer et poursuivre sans se lamenter.

Elle ne voulait pas vivre ici. Elle voulait revoir son monde, voir des gens, des couleurs et la vie l'entourer. Sentir le souffle du vent sur sa peau, faire une bataille de boules de neige avec Tatsuki, rire avec ses amis, aller à l'école, dessiner des robots, regarder des émissions rigolotes et manger des glaces à s'en faire mal au ventre. Elle était jeune après tout…

Mais si elle se voyait forcée de rester ici, dans ce monde froid dénué de couleur, de parfum et d'amour, et bien elle s'y ferait et attendrait le temps qu'il faudra avant de revoir son cher monde réel. Ichigo ne se plaignait pas, lui et affrontait les conséquences de ses décisions. A son tour de faire de grandir et d'en faire de même.

Orihime ravala sa peine et le regard qu'elle offrit à Gin souleva légèrement l'intérêt de ce dernier.

-« Oui… Tout va bien. », souffla-t-elle et, contre toute attente, elle sourit doucement.

Oui, cette fois, elle était résolue.

-« C'est mieux ainsi. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, l'expression de l'ancien capitaine sembla s'adoucir.

-« Bien. », il toisa l'Espada, ses airs mielleux de retour. « Je te laisse le bon soin de t'occuper de la demoiselle, Ulquiorra. Ne faites pas trop attendre le capitaine. »

Il disparut sans plus de cérémonie.

Orihime se laissa soupirer en silence.

_Courage… _

Ça n'était pas encore terminé. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver face à Aizen, il la mettait mal à l'aise, mais il lui fallait prendre sur elle.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Enfin, elle leva ses grands yeux gris vers l'Arrancar qui venait de parler.

-« Rien ne t'obligeait à guérir mes blessures. », reprit-il, la toisant longuement. « Tu ne l'as pas fait à cause du seigneur Ichimaru, alors, pour quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Ulquiorra. »

Alors qu'elle répondait finalement à sa question, elle réalisait qu'elle ne ressentait effectivement plus aucune peur ou le moindre malaise en sa présence.

Ça n'était pas comme si elle le connaissait comme elle connaissait ses amis, et ils n'étaient pas proches non plus, pourtant, alors qu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui, elle se sentait bien, ou plutôt normale. Peut-être était-ce à force de passer du temps avec lui ? N'avoir eu que lui pour visiteur pendant un temps ? Ou le fait qu'il ait été chargé de s'occupe d'elle ? Ou encore leur échange avant la venue d'Ichigo qui, malgré tout, aura renforcé son intérêt pour l'Arrancar… ? Le fait qu'il l'ait protégé… ? Peut-être… Elle n'en était pas exactement sûre. Surement était-ce un petit mélange de tout cela. Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, il ne lui faisait plus peur et elle parvenait même à ressentir quelques émotions pour lui sans vraiment parvenir à les distinguer clairement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblotaient de fatigue, cherchant doucement ses mots.

Elle souffla :

-« Et je ne veux plus voir les gens qui m'entourent disparaitre. Pas 'temps que je serai capable de les protéger… »

Si elle pouvait repousser la mort autour d'elle, alors elle le ferait sans hésiter.

Ses yeux se relevèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Il paraissait surprit.

-« Merci de m'avoir protégée. »

Il ne répondit pas et, après un instant de flottement, sa voix s'éleva enfin, et elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver moins sévère qu'à l'accoutumée.

-« Lève-toi. »

Soufflant pour se donner courage, la jeune femme essaya de forcer son corps. Elle parvint à se redresser mais ses genoux se dérobèrent aussitôt, tremblants.

Une poigne sûre mais ferme la rattrapa.

Ses prunelles argentées se tournèrent avec étonnement vers les deux émeraudes imperturbables.

-« Ulquiorra…

-Tu n'as plus la moindre force ? »

Elle baissa piteusement le nez.

Rendre toutes ses forces à un arrancar d'un tel niveau était plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-« Je suis désolée… »

Pourtant, cette fois, aucun commentaire désagréable ne vint quant à sa faiblesse.

A la place, sans un mot, Ulquiorra passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos et elle se retrouva aisément soulevée par l'arrancar, comme le serait une jeune mariée dans les bras de son époux… Ses joues se tintèrent d'embarras et elle tâcha de repousser cette pensée très loin dans son esprit. Si elle recommençait à partir dans ses délires comme à l'époque de Karakura, elle savait qu'elle pourrait partir très loin. Et, non, actuellement, ça n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

L'Espada lui jeta un regard interrogé, sans doute intrigué par ses rougeurs.

Et pour la première fois, chassant ses pensées, elle lui sourit tout simplement.

-« Merci. »

* * *

**Et si ça vous a plu/intrigué/intéressé/ennuyé/amusé/et plein d'autres verbes en é, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en laissant une petite review ! Vos ais sont importants et motivent l'auteur à poursuivre son récit ;p**


End file.
